FASTENED SNOOD AND TUBE FASTENING
Formerly snoods were tied to the line and then the line twisted the snoods around itself when stretched because the line is a coiled cord. When baited it was necessary to wind each snood off the line and that detained the baiting, which was done by hand. These are fastened snoods. This was improved by an unengaged tube or a ring which the line could turn around in. On both sides of the tube fixed hindrances were put on the line to prevent its movement on the line. This is a tube fastening. The tube was made of rigid steel and bent around the line and durable, but still open. On the tube was a hole and in it a bent nail or a crook with a head (a swivel really) which held the crook in the hole. The snood had a loop, which was slipped on the crook. That way the snood was changed by hooking the loop off the crook and a new snood was hooked on. This has to be done by hand. This includes a durable tube with a hole and in the hole is a swivel with a crook, but a snood with a loop which can be changed and hooks on the durable crook. A durable hook With a hole, a swivel and a hook is not suitable for mechanical changing of the snood. That way it was not possible to change the snood by cutting the tube off and putting on a new one. Neither was it possible by cutting the crook off and changing the crook. The fundamental concept of the invention is to change the snood by changing the tube.
It is also known to put an ordinary swivel between hindrances on the line with a closed eye instead of a tube. The swivel is a closed tube fastener rotatable around the line and the snood rotates in the middle of the swivel. The shortcoming of this swivel is that it is fastened on the line. It is a fastened, locked tube fastening and the swivel must be thread on the line from the end and the snood must be tied to the swivel. These two points, threading from the end and tying the snood, prevent mechanization. The mechanization of the onput of snoods demands an open fastening, which can turn around the line, and the fastening is the foundation for mechanization. With the accession of stronger snoods in Nylon, which are hard to see in water, and supposed to increase the catch, perplexity increased because Nylon is a stiff thread which is hard to tie.
The need for an open knot-free fastener demanded a solution in order to make it possible to mechanize the onput and the changing of broken snoods. The open fastener includes a firm cylinder and an open tube, knot-free attachable to the snood. This is the subject of the invention.